All that We Could be
by IrisTwinkle
Summary: Jacob and Nessie spend some time alone. Way Post BD.


_**I do not own any of these characters, I give full credit to Stephanie Meyers for her Original idea, i'm just here to have a little fun. **_

"They weren't kidding around when they said she'd be fully mature in 6 years… where did the time go? It was only last year, one lousy year ago, that she had been into glittery stuff (not that I don't mind the ending of that phase… that stupid glitter never went away, EVER) and ponies and whatever else 10 year olds enjoyed to play with. But, c'mon, give me a break, how did she manage to shoot up like that? She's looks like… a woman."

I was mildly aware that Edward was in full mind reading radius, hopefully he didn't hear me, it seemed like he was too distracted with Nessie's growth spurt than I was. She'd be starting school in a few days, they had decided to make her wait a while before she went in, it would be to 'conspicuous' as Bella said, if Nessie kept going through her growth spurts in the middle of the school year. Carlisle assured everyone that she had been tapering off her accelerated growth spurts, but he couldn't be too sure about her intellectual development.

Tonight though, was her birthday, and in true Alice fashion, they turned the house into a, well, I can't even describe it. The first thing that came to mind was, Renesmee. The flowers reminded me of her, as did their colors, the ambiance of the room seemed to just bring her out even more. I watched her sway smoothly in her birthday dress, she looked beautiful. It was a good thing that Nessie had gotten her height from Edward, but even with that, she still wore those silly heels Rose got her last month for her 16th birthday. No, I'm not going to think about _that circus_. I had felt terrible for her, with all that attention on her. She had her hand on my arm at the time, and I saw how truly mortified she was. This time around though it was different, she seemed to be … glowing. Then I noticed that the sun was out, and really, everyone in my company, with the exception of Seth and Leah, _were _actually glowing.

"C'mon guys, let's get this show on the road, I think Seth has almost come to decision between sticking around here for food, or going out hunting." It was a light joke, but had true intentions.

"Oh, right I'm so sorry, I still forget you guys need to eat, I'll go get the cake" Bella rushed inside, well , actually I didn't really see her, she was just a blur, and the next thing I knew , she was about to cut the cake with out me there. Renesmee must have shown her something, because she looked up and smiled at her daughter, gently putting the knife down.

"Jacob?" that voice, it was the only thing I responded to, I could be anywhere in the world but the second sound escaped those lips, I'd be by her side.

"Coming Ness"

"Jacob, help me cut the cake" Her eyes met mine, her beautiful deep brown eyes, followed with that smile. It's a good thing I couldn't drop dead, because she did this to me every time.

I hunched over, hands placed on top of hers, they were so warm, my head rested barely inches from the top of hers, and I could smell the shampoo she had used, it was a nice clean smell, but it got in the way of _her_ smell. I felt Renesmee stiffened, and suddenly I felt a memory creep into my head, except it wasn't mine. My body stiffened too, in surprise, Renesmee must have noticed, and quickly the might-have been image turned into a blur, and suddenly I was concentrated on trying to cut this 3 layered cake that Seth, Leah, and I would have to finish ourselves.

Weird.

The party continued in a blur, along with all the food that the Cullen's had set up for the three of us. For a bunch of people who never ate, I never understood how they were such great cooks.

"Hey Jacob, me and Leah are going to start heading out, I'll see you tomorrow, we're all packed up, so we'll meet here again, whenever?" his big floppy grin was a little comforting to the idea,

"_At least I'll have Seth there with me to watch her," _

"Yes, you're probably right; it was a good idea to have him accompany you both. I know how hard the move must have been, but I believe that it was the right thing to do right now." Edward had appeared out of no where, and was now answering my thoughts, barely above a whisper, I'm sure that no even the vampires could hear him.

"_Ugh, the move. I understood why moving was essential, we had to keep up appearances , for Nessie's sake, and everyone else's. But did we really have to move completely out east, and to different country?" _

"It has to be done Jacob, you knew this. Would you rather have stayed back in Forks?"

"… _No, obviously not. It just sucks." _

"Then appreciate what you've got. I don't mean to sound bossy Jacob, but you've got 2 of your pack members along with Nessie. It's not a bad trade off, plus, the area we're in is secluded enough for us to go hunting and close enough for Renesmee to attend school. Listen, you and Nessie will be having a big day tomorrow; I suggest you get some sleep"

"_The plane ride itself could fuel me long enough," _my thoughts were bitter, but I didn't care.

Edward sighed, and then left. We'd had this conversation plenty of times before, but now, it was the night before the move, and it was all too real. The Cullen's had to promise Billy and Charlie that they'd be sending me and Renesmee back as soon and often as possible, but I think the old guys still felt as sourly about it as I did. The packs reaction was understandable, they knew I could not be separated from my imprint, but they were a little bit shocked at Seth and Leah's decision to accompany me.

"You're going to need _some_ good company while your there" they said.

And they were probably right.

Ugh, Canada, really? I mean, sure, it wasn't SO bad. I remember my time up there when I had left Bella. I had gone more central though, The Prairies, I think they called it. A lot of farm land anyway. I can't believe they were sending me to a hick town.

"We're not moving there Jacob, we're moving out East, to Quebec." They had told me,

Great, now not only will I freeze to death, but I'll have to do it speaking French.

I made my way to say goodnight to Renesmee, but she had caught me first. Pulling me aside, palms to my face, I suddenly felt distressed, she was showing me her concerns and her fears about tomorrow. I looked into her eyes, filled with worry.

"What's the matter kid? It'll be ok, I promise, I'll be there, so will Seth and Leah, and your family. Nothing's going to change. I promise"

Quickly, another image came to my head, it was undistinguished, but I could recognize it, _School. _

" it's not all that bad Ren," I used our nickname, it seemed to soothe her a bit. But worry came back as soon as it left, suddenly I could see dozens of faces looking at me, eyes that were judging me, and like Renesmee was feeling, all I wanted to do was hide away from the world.

" That's what you get when you watch all those bad teen shows Ren, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you, I'll be at school with you, we'll have the same classes, I promise it won't be bad." I pulled her in, and pecked her forehead. She smelled amazing, and her skin was so smooth, she was mine, perfect in ever way. I felt another memory creeping in my head; it was a picture of me, smiling. The thought continued, I was being pulled closer to something, my eyes were shut, anticipation pulsed through my body, and something was going to happen. Suddenly, I was kissing someone. The memory was pure pleasure, and it set me back. I looked at Renesmee as she pulled away from me, cheeks flushed, she turned her back to me and walked upstairs to her room.

I knocked three times on her bedroom window before I came in, as was our protocol. There she was, sitting in her bed, in the same pajamas she always wore. But this time, there was something different. I had bee thinking over the thoughts she showed me, thinking over them, and wanting them. It was wrong, but maybe, it might be right. Up until now, I had never thought as Renesmee in _those _ways. Was it because of timing? I would have asked Quil for some help, but Clair was only around 8 years old, her stage of development was the same as Nessie's about 2 years ago. She hadn't matured enough to have Quil see her that way yet. I chucked that idea aside, no point, he'd be no help at all. My focus came back to Renesmee, she seemed tense. As soon as I had recognized there was a problem, her hands pulled me down and were on my face. A series of emotions took place at once; the most predictable being dread, anticipation, excitement, curiosity, nervousness, I placed these all under the "moving" category. But there were others, it felt like, a hunger or passion for something; I couldn't understand it, probably because she couldn't either, a new feeling of curiosity, and a new wanting. I could hear her heartbeat, it was pulsing strong.

"Ren, what's wrong?" I asked, no, more like pleading. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy, and her uneasiness made me jumpy.  
>Her hands were at my face again, and I felt her thoughts come to me once more, this time , they were slower, almost as though she wasn't sure if it were the right thing to show.<br>"You're killing me over here Nes, just get out with it already"  
>And then there was an explosion, I could see both of us, holding hands as we always did, I saw us playing together as we had done when she was small, I was pushing her on a swing, a new image came, we were hunting together, others followed suit; swimming together, playing on the beach, hide and go seek. All the things we had done when she was younger. And then I saw a new memory; it was of me, standing outside just hours before at her birthday party. It was weird, I looked like myself, but at the same time, I looked different. I suddenly felt hot, and chills went down my spine, as did Renesmee in her memory. Whoa… was I doing this to her? Before I could protest, the memory switched to when she had pulled me aside. This time, she finished the memory; she pulled me close, and through her thoughts, I felt her lips, warm, and just right. She was my other half, and I could dimly feel myself becoming whole. Finally a solid person with her as my other half.<p>

Her hands left my face, as did her memory, tugging at her knees, she bent her head down and sighed.

" I don't know what this means Jake…" that voice, the sound of beautiful music, but i could hear her pain through it.

"Look at me Ness" I begged, I needed to make sure she understood.

We locked eyes, " Nes, you know about my imprinting right? You know that because I imprinted on you, you have me forever, and that I will never leave you" She nodded, of course she knew this, she had understood it about a month after she was born. "you understand then, " I continued "that we'll be best friends no matter what, right?" she nodded her head , understanding this too. " I was your protector when you were small because that's what you needed me to be, I've been your best friend up to now because of that same reason, Nes I am whatever you need me to be. I don't know how to explain this properly, but the best way I guess is that I mold to you, and your needs. Whatever you want, I'll get it for you, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it, do you understand?" I looked into her eyes, they were focused, and her lips were pierced in concentration. Finally she put her hands to my cheeks, "Yes" she said.


End file.
